


A Very Good Reason

by boredomsMuse



Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, M/M/M/M, Multi, i have been excited for this from the start ngl, poly ships for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Fluffuary Day 7: LAMPEveryone is rather confused as to why Patton would get a hotel room with one bed when there is four of them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624690
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	A Very Good Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 for [fluffuary](https://tsshipmonth2020.tumblr.com/post/189435231607/fluffuary-2020-let-the-ships-sail): LAMP
> 
> I have had this in mind since practically the start. I have never been so excited for such a short fic.

Walking through their hotel, exhausted after their flight, the four friends still chatted the entire way. Even Virgil and Logan, who usually found conversation a lot more energy-sapping than their friends.

But as they stepped into the hotel room, the conversation abruptly ended.

_ Ah _ , Patton recalled,  _ that’s what I forgot. _

“Pat,” Virgil was the one to break the silence, “why is there only one bed?”

“It’s a big bed!” Pat said. “It’s king size!”

“It is still only one bed,” Logan pointed out. “There are four of us.”

“I had a really good reason!” Pat argued. Because he did. He had a great reason.

It’s just he forgot to follow through on that reason. 

And only slightly by accident.

“Well, don’t keep us waiting.” Roman said, gesturing with his hand for Patton to continue. The sweater wearing boy opened his mouth to answer a total of three times before giving up, frowning and dropping his raised finger.

“...I’m a bit nervous.” He admitted, mumbling.

“We noticed.” Virgil said, raising an eyebrow. “Come on Pat, it can’t be anything that bad. It’s you.”

“It’s not bad.” Patton assured. “It’s just, um, a little embarrassing.”

“Well now you  _ have _ to tell us.” Roman said. “You can’t keep me out of the gossip Patton, you know that.” Roman’s words managed to spark a laugh out of the usually nervous side.

“So?” Virgil pressed. 

“Alright, I’ll tell you.” Patton decided, nodding and clearing his throat. “I um, I booked one bed because… well, I told myself I was going to um, confess to you three before we got here. And you’d say yes, so we’d only need one bed.” He said, voice getting significantly quieter on the word ‘confess’. 

The others did say anything at first and Patton started to curl in on himself. Oh gosh, he worried, he’d ruined everything.

“Ah,” Logan finally said, “well that makes perfect sense then.”

“One bed is a brilliant idea!” Roman agreed. “Much easier than having to push several smaller beds together.”

“Really?” Patton asked, looking up with a hopeful smile. An arm settled around his shoulders and he looked up to see Virgil smiling down at him.

“Really Pat.” He said, then laughed, moving out of the impact range as Patton cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [my tumblr](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/), if you'd like


End file.
